Realm of Sacrifice
by ZidaneFanGurl
Summary: Once again Gaia is thrown into hell by unseen forces. This time one girl may be the cause of it all, for something she did months ago. Zidane and the rest of the gang return to once again save the world as they love it.


Realm of Sacrifice Chapter 1 Alluna's Pendent

The girl, small built but strong, looked up at the moon. Its color was a red tint. Her heart filled with sadness and she remembered the prophecy. In her right hand a large javelin. In her left hand she held a small pouch full of gold coins. Grasping both items she stepped forward.  
Her head was filled with thoughts of the life before, knowing she could not return because of him. Her only hope was to reach Alexandria and ask the Queen for help. She remembered that fateful day seeing a strangely dressed boy throw off his cloak and the queen rushed down to hug him. The girl happened to see the queen's pendent and picked it up. After the excitement had died down the theatre ship had left and the queen had disappeared. The girl couldn't return the pendent.  
Quickly rushing through the grassy knoll the girl noticed her strides were not of great value. In a mad panic to escape "him" she sprinted forward tripping. The javelin cut into her skin and the moneybag spilled open.  
"Damnit!" She cried out.  
A large gold dragon flew overhead. The girl crouched down and out of site. Her body grew taught and she barely breathed. It landed not even 30 feet from her and sat. It closed both eyes and drifted off.  
The girl remembered hearing that Gold dragons were the wisest of all dragons. She decided her riddles would not be enough to trick it so instead she crawled past it hoping to be undetected. Her hopes were in vain, for the moment she moved the dragon was upon her.  
"Young lady it is not wise to travel alone. Perhaps you meet a hungry dragon?" the large dragon cooed glaring down at her.  
"Please..." the girl said standing, "If'n you were to eat me then the prophecies would have said so"  
"And why's that?" the dragon asked.  
"Because! I-I'm...Alluna...til Alexandros the 31st"  
The dragon spoke no more but stood staring at the girl. He had known the Alexandrian rulers for long years and there had never been an Alluna. And there were only 17 rulers, not 31. He glared at her through one eye closing the other. Alluna shrank back in fear.  
"You are not. If'n you were you would have the pendent"  
"Ah but I do!" Alluna cried out drawing the silver pendent from her breast that belonged to Queen Garnet. The dragon opened both of his eyes and examined the stone. He knew it well but not in the hands of this young ranger.  
"You may be right," he said grinning, "My apologies...QUEEN. I am Draco the last Gold Dragon. Allow me to escort you to the castle"  
Alluna let out a cry of relief and mounted the large dragon. He was very kind and wise. His wisdom gave him eyes to the inside of every being. His knowing, Alluna was no harm to any one, made him decide to escort her to Alexandria. His long golden wings pushed at the air under them. He flew at such a speed that surprised the young girl.  
Her hand reached up and touched the pendent that she claimed as hers.

Alluna stared at the large and cracked statue. She remembered a time when Alexandria had been beautiful. Bahamut had destroyed it. The eidolon even took the queen before Garnet, Brahne. Draco could not enter the town's walls for it was not size permitting to him. So he flew on advising Alluna to take great care. "We shall meet again," were his final words to her before she entered the town.  
Alluna walked towards the harbor that would take her to the castle only to be stopped by a small child wearing blue with a large pointed hat. She couldn't see his face but his eyes were kind. She bent down glancing into the shadow under his hat.  
"Miss..." he said, "Can you help me"  
"With what"  
"I am supposed to meet Puck here but... I don't see him..." the boy said, "He's the prince of Burmecia"  
Alluna remembered Puck. He had stolen gil from her once. She never fully forgave him but she didn't care too much. She decided to help. The boy introduced himself as Vivi. She didn't recognize him but he said he knew her. She took his word for it since she really couldn't remember much. She could only remember that the pendent she had was not hers and she had to return it to Garnet. Vivi turned and sprinted away tripping and falling flat on his face. Alluna giggled but in a charming caring way. Vivi stood dusting himself off and adjusting his hat. He turned to Alluna and walked to her. "I found him..." he said and ran off.  
Alluna turned once more to the ferry. An Alexandrian Soldier turned to face the girl. Her face distorted and she glared at Alluna. The girl stepped forward announcing the urgency in her seeing the queen. The A.S. laughed out telling Alluna that no filthy ranger child would see the queen.  
"Oh is that so?" A blonde man approached the A.S. and chuckled lightly, "What about me"  
Alluna recognized him to be the man that Queen Garnet had rushed by to hug. That is the reason Alluna had the pendent. He turned to Alluna and smiled. His body was slender but muscular at the same time. Alluna realized almost immediately that he had a golden tail. She was very much so surprised. "Come on, kid," he said, "We'll go see Dagger together"  
Dagger? Who is this Dagger? Alluna needed to see Garnet. The young girl stepped onto the ferry with the odd appearanced man. Suddenly Vivi ran up jumping on just as the ferry departed. He looked up at the boy and cried out with glee.  
"Zidane! You're back"  
"Yep!" "Alluna this is Zidane," Vivi said, "He's a hero"  
Alluna smiled blushing. The ferry finally docked. Zidane stepped off helping Alluna off. Vivi jumped off bumping into the A.S. "Well," Zidane said, "Let's go see Dagger. You coming Vivi"  
Vivi nodded and the three walked into the castle. Alluna was amazed at how extravagant the castle was. Zidane led her to the library and asked for her to wait. Vivi sat in a chair and began to read. A scholar asked Alluna her interests. She blushed and turned away.  
"Dragons..." She said quietly.  
The scholar hurried away returning with a book on dragons. The girl passed her time by reading. She grew tired and was eventually found asleep in the chair. Zidane tapped her gently on the shoulder telling her "Dagger" would see her. Alluna followed him. She was scared that Garnet would be irate at her for stealing the pendent. Not only did Alluna take it and keep it for weeks but she also imposed as the Queen. She claimed the pendent as hers multiple times. Alluna strangely felt no shame. To her it was now her pendent... Alluna's pendent. 


End file.
